Roxas :Working Title:
by BlackArmsGeneral
Summary: After the events in Hallow Bastion that turned Sora into a Heartless, a boy washes up on the Dark Coast. Who is he? How did he get there? And who does the face that he sees in his dreams belong to? Hiatus, I'll bring it back someday...
1. Prologue :Very Short:

_My first fic..._

_**Disclamer: **__I do not own Square Enix, Disney, or Sony. Nore do I want to..._

_I never beat the orignal Kingdom Hearts, so this may not be correct..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

The key bearer, one legend tells he brought peace and harmony to the worlds, while another says he wrought chaos and ruin. Many years passed after those tales, and they were thought of as nothing more than stories to tell children, nothing more. Then, Maleficent came forth and unleashed "those without hearts", or the Heartless. One by one, the worlds fell, it seemed all hope was lost... Until a new key bearer emerged from the shadows. Without fear, the key bearer, Sora, cut through the ranks of the Heartless, and one by one, sealed the key holes on the worlds he traveled to, stopping the Heartless from invading. He did this not only to save the worlds, but to find the friends he lost when his own world was taken by darkness, Riku and Kairi. Soon, Sora found himself, and his two companions, Donald and Goofy, at Hallow Bastion, where it all started, where Ansem had unleashed the first of the Heartless. It was here, he learned that his friend Riku had become possessed by Ansem. Welding a dark Keyblade, Ansem fought Sora in front of the door to darkness. After an intense fight, Sora prevailed, Realizing defeat was eminent, Ansem drooped his keyblade and ran into the realm of darkness. Sora released that Kairi and hidden her heart within his, and used the dark Keyblade to release it, but at the same time, turned himself into a Heartless. The Heartless he had become scrunch out Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, and Kairi was able to restore him to his original form. Sora then perused Ansem into the realm of darkness, where the final confrontation began. Soon, Sora was victorious, but the door to Kingdom Hearts was unlocked. Believing darkness to be the heart's true essence, Ansem opened the door, and was engulfed by pure light. When the light faded, Riku was standing on the other side of the door along side King Mickey, together, they closed the door to Kingdom Hearts. But at a price, Riku and the king were trapped in the realm of darkness...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: **__I do not own Square Enix, Disney, or Sony. Nore do I want to..._

_A small bit of action in this chapter... But more will come!_

**--**

**Chapter 1**

That face, the face of obsession, it has begun and will end with that face. It will forever be imprinted in his head, but will never have a name. It will drive him and become his life, not a day will go by when he won't think about it. In the end, it will be his undoing.

Along the dark coast line, a young man with long, spiky, red hair strolls along the beach. "Man, any human would find this place creepy, or scary," Said man, "but if you take the time, you can find beauty in any thing." he giggled to himself, "Ha! Look at me talking about beauty! As if I can appreciate it!" Then, he felt it, a sensation felt only once in a great while, and he knew what it meant, he scanned the coast until he found it, a lifeless figure of a boy, lying in the sand. "Better report this to Xemnas."

"Humph, I think..."

"No, we need to..."

"Yeah, but..."

The boy slowly sat up,_ "Where am I?" _he thought, _"A better question would be who am I?"_ It was true, he did not remember a thing from before now.

"That might work..."

"Huh, who's there?" Said the boy, startled.

"Aw jeeze, he's awake." Said a voice.

"Axel, go talk to him." Said a different voice.

The door opened and the young man with red hair walked in. "Hey there," he said, "how are you feeling?" His sympathy sounded oddly forced.

"I'm fine." Said the boy, "Where am I?" He thought about what he just said and realized it was that same stupid question form before. "Better yet, do you know who I am?"

Axel looked completely taken aback, like he was just asked the question to the meaning of life, "Y-you mean you don't remember?!"

"Nope," the boy knocked on his own head playfully, "not a thing!" He smiled and laughed.

"This is not good," Axel seemed upset, but there was something wrong with his emotion, It seemed as if he were acting from memories instead of actually feeling theme. "Some one will be in here soon to talk to you, here," Axel handed him a set of black clothing and a black leather cloak, "put this on." The boy realized his clothing was was ripped and tattered. Axil walked out and the boy put the close on, strangely, they fit perfectly, "These people must know who I am..." He listened out side the door.

"So, he doesn't remember a thing?" Said the voice from before.

"Nothing, and you know I can tell when people are lying." Said Axel.

"This could be either problematic or work to our advantage." Said a new voice.

"We shall see..."

The people outside the door continued talking, the boy took some time to look around the room. There was only pale moon light shining through the window, the room was strangely bare, nothing but a bed, a chair and a mirror, but, the strange thing was, everything was white, no shades of gray beside the shadows from the light. He walked over to the mirror to tack a look at himself, what he saw in the mirror was alien to him, he did not recognize his face, or his distinctive hair, what he could see was a stranger with blond, spiky hair that stood up-wards and was parted to the right. He guessed himself to be about fifteen years old. While he tried to become familiar with himself, something caught his eye, it was a shadow, but a shadow in the middle of the room with nothing to cast it was no ordinary shadow, It rouse up off the floor and took form. With glowing, yellow eyes staring him down, the boy felt strange, he knew he should feel afraid, but he wasn't, he didn't feel any type of emotion. Suddenly, the shadow-come-to-life jumped at the boy, he rolled out of the way. He stood up and realized he was holding something, it looked like a cross between a key and a sword. The shadow attacked again, and the boy swung the sword by instinct, slicing the shadow in half.

"Well done," A man had walked into the room, he was applauding, "well done indeed, Roxas."

"Well done? I just... Wait, what did you just call me?" Asked the boy.

"I called you Roxas, that is your name after all, and my name is Xemnas."

"Roxas..." The boy repeated, It just felt right to him, "So, Xemnas, where are we?"

"Well, we are somewhere that dose not exist, we are nowhere"

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" He noticed the same forced emotion in his own voice that he heard in Axil's voice.

"Well, if that doesn't make sense to you, ask me another question."

"Why can't I fell any emotion? Why don't I feel guilty for killing that creature?"

"First off, you can't kill what is not alive, what you just fought was a Heartless."

_"Heartless..."_ That name resinated with him, he did not know why, but he knew that it was the name of a great evil. "But, why don't I feel any other emotion?" He desperately wanted to know.

"That's simple, you don't exist."


End file.
